Poseidon
"Kratos, before you reach Athens, there is a task you must complete..." - Poseidon Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Poseidon (Ποσειδων) was the god of the seas and earthquakes. He was the son of the Titans Cronos and Rhea, and in some versions of the Greek myth was one of the children swallowed by Cronos. However, in other versions, Poseidon was saved along with Zeus, by being concealed among a flock of lambs. To escape the fate of being swallowed, Rhea pretended to have given birth to a colt, which she gave to Cronos to devour. He was given rule over the seas when he and his brothers split the world into three. His consort was Amphitrite, a Nymph and ancient sea goddess, daughter of Nereus and Doris. Poseidon was also the father of many heroes, including the famous Theseus. In the God of War series Great War Like the rest of his siblings, Poseidon was swallowed by the mighty Titan Cronos. When he was released, he fought alongside his brother, Zeus, in the Great War. During a great battle between the gods and the Titans, Poseidon aided his brother Hades in defeating the Titan leader Atlas. Atlas was electrocuted by Poseidon’s storm, bringing him to his knees. With his fiery chains Hades grasped onto Atlas and captured his soul. After the Blade of Olympus was created and the Titans were banished to Tartarus, Poseidon was given dominion over all seas. He took Amphitrite as his wife and watched over the waters of Greece , being worshipped by sailors to grant safe passage. ''God of War'' For a period of time the vicious beast known as the Hydra terrorized the Aegean Sea, until Kratos, guided by Athena, was called upon. Arriving upon a mess of shipwrecks, Kratos battled the various heads of the Hydra. During this feat, he was met by the great god Poseidon, who granted Kratos the gift of Poseidon's Rage. With this magical ability Kratos was able to cast a stream of lightning through his body into his enemies, destroying them or weakening them enough so that he may finish them off. This ability would also be of important use while battling against the Hydra King, the strongest and largest of the Hydra’s heads. After destroying the beast, the nightmare the Hydra had caused for many sailors in the Aegean Sea had come to an end. Poseidon was also given a section in Pandora's Te mple. In this section, Kratos obtained Poseidon's Trident, granting him the ability to breathe underwater. ''God of War II'' Poseidon was shown in two cut scenes from the game. He appeared far different than how he looked in the first game. Instead of being an old man, Poseidon appears as a young man with different facial hair wearing a white robe over his body. In the first cut scene, Atlas speaks of the Great War. Poseidon is shown aiding Hades in defeating Atlas while Zeus creates the Blade of Olympus. Poseidon creates an electrical storm to bring Atlas to his knees, where his soul is captured by Hades. In the second cut scene, Poseidon is shown with other Gods in front of Zeus’ throne as the king of the Gods pleas that they must unite to stop Kratos. Poseidon is one of the first to be the onlookers of the Titans climbing atop Mount Olympus. ''God of War III'' Kratos witnesses as Poseidon dives off from Mount Olympus right into a titan's chest killing him instantly while this happens Poseidon dives into what it looks to be a pond, and from the water comes a tendril that grabs Gaia's arm and begins to pull her. Poseidon then emerges within a watery construct in his image, projecting from his chariot Leviathan. Poseidon sends his steed to attack Gaia and might himself participate in battle with her. After the vicious battle, ripping him out of his watery construct, Kratos finds the weakened Poseidon and beats him uncontrollably, throws him against a rock and gauges his eyes with his thumbs. This last struggle will be seen through Poseidon's own perspective since you can clearly see his glowing marks on his arms. Kratos will beat him when he is in his human form and after a few hits Kratos will break his neck killing him instantly Powers and Abilities As the ruler of the seas, Poseidon possesses the Power of Conjuring The Elements especially any form of water, creating strong waves and violent storms. With his trident, he can also create powerful earthquakes. Forms of lightning can also be created by the Immortal god, he also has the powers of Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Invinciblity, Regeneration, and Power Granting. His shape-shifting could be the reason for the age differences between the games. ''' Gallery' Image:Posiden1.jpg|Concept art for Poseidon in ''God of War. Image:Poseidon.jpg|Article depicting Kratos fighting Poseidon on his chariot with Water Horses Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:God of War III Category:God of War III Bosses Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:Sea Deities